Music of the Heart
by chrisfaithalin
Summary: A five part songfic where Harry and Hermione sing songs at the local karaoke bar and through heartache and breakups everything leads them to being together. Plot is hard to explain, look inisde for a better summery and more info about the story.
1. Breathless

Summery type thing: This story is going to take place in five different chapters. Each chapter for a different song that has a theme (last chapter has two songs but one is more of a joke…you'll see). Making appearances will be, the corrs, nsync, gloria estefan(sp?), paul McCartney, Mandy Moore, and Marvin Gay. Anywho, Harry and Hermione fall in love with each other, or realize their love for each other by singing what they feel and a series of events including heartbreak, comfort and humor of course.

Chapter 1-Breathless

Go on Go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on  
The daylight's fading slowly  
But time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it  
Can't fight it  
So go on, go on,  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me,  
Until I can't deny this loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on, yeah  
Come on  
And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you and  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it  
Don't leave it  
So go on, go on,  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me,   
Until I can't deny this loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on, yeah  
Come on  
And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it  
Can't fight it  
So go on, Go on,  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me,  
Until I can't deny this lovin' feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on

"Yup it is safe to say that Hermione's relationship with Zack is going good," Harry told Ron who was sitting in front of him on the other side of the booth. They were both watching Hermione as she sang 'Breathless' on the karaoke machine. It was karaoke night at the bar and the three of them always enjoyed going down to the bar and singing their favorite song. Their choices usually reflected the mood they were in.

"No no no, remember it's Zachary. His name is not Zack," Ron mimicked Hermione. Neither were big fans of Zachary. Zachary was an arrogant git that thought he was all that and a bag of potato chips.

"Excuse me. How dare I insult the great Zachary." Harry mockingly starting bowing down at a salt shaker. "I am not worthy of you, the great Zachary."

At this point, both of them were quite sloshed by the handful of drinks from the bar. Ron snorted into his drink. However, Hermione was not amused.

"If you don't like him just say so." Hermione had her hands on her hips and was not happy.

Harry looked up at Hermione with his big green eyes and stated quite truthfully, "I don't like him."

"Well, you didn't need to go saying that."

Harry was surprised and quite confused. He looked from Hermione to Ron not knowing what to do. "But, I thought….you said…I don't…," Harry groaned and threw down his head on the table.

Ron just patted Harry on his back. "Give it up mate, just give it up."

"I am not even going to sit down with you when you guys are smashed like this. Come on I am going to take you guys home where you can embarrass yourself in the privacy of your own home."

"Well, you can't turn down on offer like that." Ron stumbled out of his chair and put out a hand for Harry.

The three of them went back to the flat they shared and went their separate ways to their own room. For Ron and Harry that meant going back to their room and passing out on their bed. Hermione, however, sat and wrote a love letter to Zachary and then fell peacefully into sleep.

Now would be time for me to explain some things. The details of this story are not important, but the actions are what make this story truly memorable. Although I will give you some details about their life after Hogwarts. The trio had stayed together all these years. Right now they are all around 26 and enjoying their life.

Harry had become a professional quidditch player for an England team. Although he had beautiful women flocking around him at all times, he had never really had a girlfriend and had no real future love interests. Mostly, he was a shy person who did not socialize much outside of Ron and Hermione. Harry was around six feet and as scrawny as ever, but with a little muscle. He cut his hair shorter so the unruliness of it all just looked like it was his hair style.

Ron was the same as always. He got himself a nice secure, desk job at the Ministry of Magic and had been dating a respectable girl. His life was falling into place. He still had his trademark red hair and didn't surprise anybody when he outgrew Harry and reached a solid 6 foot 2. He always had a joke to tell everybody and could liven up any gathering by just being there.

Hermione was now a writer who was struggling to get her work to be heard. She didn't like to think of herself as a struggling artist though. Hermione had rarely dated at all during the years until Zachary came along speaking sweet nothings into her ear. He was a sweet talker that was somewhat arrogant, as he had never worked a hard day's work in his life. He just lived off the money of his fathers company. Hermione looked plain with her curly brown hair and pale complexion, making it surprising that she was with Zachary.

With some arrangements, the three of them moved into a flat together that had three rooms. Ron's and Harry's room were adjoining and then on the other side of the apartment was Hermione's room. They shared a kitchen and living room that were neutrally decorated so everybody could enjoy it. All in all, the place was modest, yet tasteful. The three were happy there.

The morning was bright and cheerful, which Hermione took as a good omen for the day that would come. Finally with herself wide awake she remembered what day it was. It was the day that Hermione was going to surprise Zachary at his house and take him out to a really romantic dinner of picnic in the park. Zachary would be gone sometimes for a days at a time while being the cover face for his fathers company. He would travel the world as the pretty face in front of the company. He was arriving back today from India and she wanted to surprise him with a night to themselves.

Thinking about the plans for tonight reminded her that she needed to start getting ready. Her list of things to do was probably close to a mile long. On the list was things like, buying the food, preparing the food, setting up the location in the park, and of course getting ready herself. Only eight hours to go, she had so much to do. It was 10 a.m. and she wanted to be at his place by six. She really needed to get a jump start on things, and that meant waking up Harry.

Hermione silently sneaked into Harry's room as not to wake Ron who had somehow went from being sleeping in his bedroom to being passed out on the kitchen floor with a piece of half eaten chicken in his hand. He often did this when he was half drunk, half asleep, and had a major set of midnight munchies. Finding food, he would maybe eat a few bites before he was out cold from either the alcohol or the exhaustion, no one knew which it was.

With the door closed behind her, Hermione opened Harry's curtains letting in the bright sunshine and speaking quite cheerfully and loudly, "Wake up sleepy head. Time to get a start on the day!"

Harry rolled over onto his stomach, shoving his face into his pillow. Hermione could barely distinguish the muffled groans of Harry. "I am sorry Harry, I can't quite make out what you are saying. You are going to have to speak more clearly," Hermione told Harry.

Harry rolled over onto his back again and glared at Hermione through half open eyes that were being shielded by his hand from the brilliant sun light streaming in through the window. His voice was low but menacing, "Do you have a death wish or do you just find joy in waking me up at this ungodly hour of…" he turned his head and squinted at the clock finally making out the numbers, "…of 10 in the morning."

"And this is an ungodly hour?" Hermione asked incredulous.

"When you are hung over, yes it is, and would you mind turning your voice down a few notches, my head is killing me."

Hermione continued on her loud voice, "It is not my fault that you decided to get absolutely smashed last night."

Harry turned and took a pencil from the nightstand by his bed and raised it up. He actually looked a tad bit menacing, putting aside the fact that his weapon in hand was a pencil. His hair was disheveled and he had a gleam in his eyes as if something just clicked. "Don't think I couldn't do some serious damage with this here pencil if you continue with your level of voice, and to reply to your comment, when I was getting smashed, as you like to put it, last night I wasn't thinking that I would be woken up by you at 10 in the morning."

"Well you should have known that I would be waking you up. I believe it was you who accepted my offer to help me out with the plans for my surprise date with Zachary tonight."

Harry racked his brain, navigating his way through the mash of memories from last night. It all seemed blurred together, but as if on command, one incident stuck out in his head where he did in fact agree to help Hermione plan her date. The realization came across his face and Hermione had quite a smug look on her face as she saw that he remembered what he had done. "That's not bloody fair. You took advantage of me. As you put it, I was totally smashed. I had no idea as to what I was saying. You could have told me to go make out with Snape and I probably would have done it. You can not possibly hold onto the word of a drunk person."

Hermione smiled. "I think I can and will. You have 15 minutes to get ready and you better take a shower. You reek of booze."

Harry just fell back and groaned loudly. What had he gotten himself into? Of course he couldn't say no to Hermione because he had given her his word and that meant something. It doesn't matter that he was incapacitated at the time. He had given her his bloody word. Damn his honor.

After much thinking and concentrating, he managed to roll himself over onto the floor. 'Well,' Harry thought to himself, 'I am one step closer to the bathroom.' He stared at the bathroom door. Each of them had a bathroom that was adjoined to their own bedroom. Harry couldn't push himself off the floor no matter how many different ways he tried. His arms and legs felt like jelly that were unable to support his weight. So, Harry did the only thing he could do, roll himself into the bathroom. After maneuvering himself into the bathroom, he rolled himself over the ledge and into the bathtub, with his boxers still on. With a shaky hand, he turned the cold water to full blast. Finally, he felt the blood start pumping through his brain as he started to wake up.

Approximately 20 minutes later he appeared out of his bedroom showered and dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked a little more alive than earlier, but any person could see in his eyes the discomfort he was feeling.

Hermione stood up from where she had been sitting at the counter drinking a cup of tea. One look at Harry's eyes she recognized the misery of being woken up and pulled out of his warm, comfortable bed. She couldn't help but pity him. I mean who couldn't? "I have half the mind to leave you the way you are and teach you a valuable lesson about drinking too much." Hermione had a stern look upon her face and with one hand on her hips. She was wearing a pair of jeans as well, with a red t-shirt. Her hair was pulled behind her head and held up by a clip.

Harry made his eyes grow a few sizes and puffed out his lips in a frown. "I will grovel at your feet if you want." Harry then got down onto his knees and crawled to Hermione. He began hugging her legs tightly. "Please oh please Hermione. I am unworthy of your brilliance and intelligence. You are above all other beings and can not be surpassed by beauty by any other. You are a goddess among such worthless mortals. You are a being that need not be among such ruthless creatures. We only defile your surroundings."

Hermione could no longer hold her stern look upon her face. The complete and utter fool Harry was making himself out to be for some quick spell that would relieve him of all of his pain and torment. "I want you to know that I am not doing this because of your natural charm. I am doing this because I am afraid of what you would do to yourself in attempting the charm on yourself." Hermione then pulled out her wand and spoke the quick charm that released Harry of his hang over. Once it could be seen that Harry was cured she motioned him along. "Come along Harry. First we must go shopping for food."

Harry felt like a puppy dog that must come to his master and just like a dog he followed obediently without showing any complaint. He had no idea where he was going or precisely what he would be doing today, but now that he was feeling better, he would enjoy a day with Hermione.

Hermione, being the Muggle born that she was, had early on gotten her drivers license and car. Neither Harry or Ron could see much point in this because how could any means of travel be more fun than flying on a broom or just plain apparating. But, in occasions like these Harry did enjoy traveling in her little Honda car because it made them seem a little more normal which was fun to do sometimes.

The first stop Harry found out was a food market. Not just any market, but a health foods market, any males nightmare. "Why are we here?" Harry whined. He didn't even like to contemplate the nutritious foods that were within the building. Just thinking about the healthy food made him nauseous. As he liked to think, 'eat healthy, exercise, and die anyways.'

"Because, this meal you are going to help me cook is going to be nutritious and delicious. Not some frozen meal I popped into the microwave and nuked for five minutes," Hermione told him as she looked back at Harry when she entered the store.

"But why? Who wants to eat healthy?" Harry asked desperately, but he wasn't heard as Hermione had already entered the market. "Damn nutritionist," He muttered to himself. Harry had no other choice, but to follow Hermione into the fiery depths of Hell itself.

Harry found Hermione with a cart by :gasp: the fruit and vegetable aisle area checking oranges. When Hermione glanced at Harry who was approaching her, she saw that he was eyeing everything with caution as if it could have some rare disease. His hands were safely in front of him as to not risk any contact with his surroundings.

Hermione laughed to herself. She picked up an apple and tossed it to Harry. Because of his great reflexes he caught it without hesitation. "This, Harry, is what I like to call an apple. You should try one sometime. It is actually healthy for you and not manufactured from products you can not even pronounce."

Harry looked at it in disgust. "Yes, yes, I know it is healthy." He gently tossed it back into the basket in which it came from.

"You are acting so silly and childish." Hermione shook her head as she went back to examining oranges and putting a few in her basket. "How you have continued to play quidditch is a wonder to me."

"Well, that is my naturally high metabolism that allows me to eat as much food as I want and not gain a pound." Harry smiled proudly as if this was some high accomplishment.

"Don't expect that metabolism to save you forever. It will all catch up with you in due time. It's like karma." Hermione did not take her eyes from her work of testing and picking out ripe apples from the basket before moving out of the produce section of the store.

Her words resonated in his head, that it would all catch up with him in the end. How? He was smart enough to know that you never brush off something Hermione tells you. It is, more often than not, true. All of a sudden he grew alarmed. He ran to catch up with Hermione. With a child like expression face he asked, "So that jar of mayonnaise I ate, will it really catch up with me?"

Hermione could only stare at Harry. "A whole jar of mayonnaise?"

Harry didn't see what the big deal was. "Yes…There was nothing else in the fridge and I was hungry. What do you expect me to do? Starve? I am growing boy."

Hermione was disgusted. "You are 26 years old. You sound like Ron."

Harry was shocked. "I take that as an insult."

"But, its true."

Harry thinks about it and shrugs his shoulder. "Ehh, what are you going to do? So really will that catch up to me?"

"Yes, yes Harry that will catch up with you." Hermione shook her head in distaste and walked off towards the bakery.

Harry was rooted to the spot for a moment. "I guess there are going to me no more jars of mayonnaise in my future. Shame, it wasn't half bad." Harry shrugged his shoulders and went off to join Hermione.

The duo picked up pasta and then a fresh baguette. They then spent some time in the spice aisle in which Harry was bored to tears as Hermione read what seem to be hundreds of little jars of spices. To Harry's relief they were finally done. All he wanted to do was get out of that store.

With a few bags of groceries in hand they exited the shop and headed towards the car to drop off the bags. They then continued to walk around the neighborhood. They were now in a back section of London in which there were many tiny shops crammed together tightly. These were the places to get the best deals on quality items. Not to mention you could find the most fascinating objects within the large variety of shops.

"May I ask, Hermione, what pray tell are we looking for?" Harry finally asked after ducking in and out of the fifth shop.

"We are looking for a shop that would have a good blanket, a picnic basket, and candles."

"You have really thought this out."

"Yes I have," Hermione responded with little emotion for she was fascinated by a shop window that displayed a variety of baskets.

Harry was going to question her more, but he saw that he no longer had her attention. She was lost to the baskets.

Hermione took Harry's hand and drug himself inside. "This is the shop. I see the basket that I want. Come on."

It took a while, but they finally came out of the shop with a basket in Hermione's hand, a bag of candles in Hermione's other hand, and a blanket being carried by Harry.

Hermione was ecstatic to say the least. "I can't believe I found everything I needed in that one little shop. And what reasonable prices. You couldn't beat them. I am so happy I finally have these items. So, now we are done shopping and we can go back to the flat to cook the meal."

"Do you already have what you are going to wear for the evening?"

"Of course I do silly. I had that planned out days and days ago."

Harry was surprised every moment by how much thought and details she put into this night. It must be really special for her. He didn't know why, but he wasn't so happy about this evening happening. Somewhere in his gut, he thought that all the plans for the evening were not good, but he had no proof and it was just a feeling. Nothing more.

After arriving back at the flat, the two of them unpacked the groceries and prepared for cooking the meal. That meant pulling out pots and pans, measuring utensils, knives, and cutting boards…the whole nine yards.

They both washed their hands and stood next to each other looking at the recipe books that Hermione had laid out.

Harry spoke first, "So what are we going to do first?"

Hermione looked a little overwhelmed by all of the food she had to make sure was ready, but she took a deep breath and thought logically. "The fruit salad will be first, since that can chill in the refrigerator."

"Ok then, what do you want me to do first?"

Hermione glanced over the list of ingredients and amounts of each fruit. "Why don't you begin by chopping up the apples into little squares and I will slice up the bananas. You do know how to chop fruit right?"

"Of course I do," Harry reassured Hermione.

So both of them started chopping the fruit up, neither talking much. They were both in comfortable silence when Harry broke it.

"Hermione, why are doing this for Zachary."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "Because, I love him."

Deep down somewhere in him, he felt a cold stab that was sudden and brief when he heard her say those words. The stab may have been brief, but he could still feel the aftermath. What was that and why did he feel it when Hermione said that she loved Zachary? Harry quickly recomposed himself and gulped, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat. "Are you sure it love?"

Hermione did not answer right away once again. "I think so."

Harry was a little confused. "You think so? I mean it seems like it is something you just either know or you don't know. And why the pause? You had to think about it."

Hermione chose her words carefully. "Love is a big thing and I don't want to be throwing out false words. Also, I don't know if love is just something you know. It is an untouchable entity that can not be perfectly defined. But, if nothing else, I really have some deep feelings for this guy."

"I just want to be sure that you know what you are doing. It seems that you want this evening to be very special," Harry explained his actions.

"Well, I have been getting the feeling that Zachary feels the same way about me. I was hoping that if tonight is romantic enough that he will tell me that he loves me," Hermione confided truthfully into Harry. "I know it is kind of silly."

"No, no it is not silly. If it means that much to you then it means that much to me that this evening is special for both of you," Harry responded to Hermione and he meant it. He may not like it but he has always wanted nothing but happiness for Hermione. If Zachary made Hermione happy then she would have the most romantic evening imaginable for the both of them.

Hermione was so grateful for Harry being so supportive. She turned to Harry and gazed into his eyes to let him know that she was really appreciative. "I am really touched by that Harry. It means the world to me that you support me. Thank you."

"Your welcome," Harry responded quietly gazing back into her eyes, just wanting to get lost in their sparkling depths.

They turned back to the task at hand and resumed with the dicing up of the fruit. After some time, they finished with the fruit salad and proceeded to the pasta. Hermione looked back at the recipe for reference and nodded her head as if it was all crystal clear now.

"So, what are we doing next Hermione?" Harry asked curious as to what his next job would be.

"Well, we are going to make the pasta. So, can you please grab the large pot and fill it up with water?" Hermione answered without taking her eyes away from the book.

Harry did what he was told without saying a word. He followed her orders and after waiting for some time, the pasta was ready to drain. He took the pan of noodles and poured them into a strainer in the kitchen sink and then brought the noodles to pour back into the pan. Hermione stood next to the burner, ready with instructions to as to what to do next. Pouring the pasta back into the pan, Harry saw that one of the noodles landed on his hand. Because of it still being hot he quickly flinched his hand which sent the noodle flying until it landed smack dab in the middle of Hermione's face.

Hermione just stared ahead, unsure as to what had just happened. Finally she turned to Harry who was trying to keep his laughter in check, but was failing miserably. "You just threw that at my face?"

Harry could barely talk past his giggles, "No, the noodle fell on my hand and it was hot so I flinged it off my hand and it just happened to land on your face. Pure coincidence."

"I can't believe you. You are so immature," Hermione exclaimed while dipping her hand into the pan full of pasta. She quickly took out a really long stringy noodle and tossed it at Harry. The noodle landed on his forehead and hung from his hair. Hermione instantly started laughing. "Now, that's funny."

Harry had a deer in the headlights expression on his face. "Oh, so I am immature? We'll just see about that." He took out a small handful of noodles and tossed it at Hermione. Thus began the epic pasta war.

It is unsure over which side won. Both had smiles plastered on their face during the food fight. Finally when, they came to the bottom of the pan, both of them collapsed, side by side, and sat down against the counter.

Harry looked around him taking in his surroundings. Noodles were on the ceiling, floor, furniture, tables, and TV. He appraised himself and then Hermione and they were both just completely covered in noodles from head to foot.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at Hermione. Her eyes glistened from the excitement and he saw the rare smile she only showed when she was completely happy. She looked so blissful and it made Harry want to freeze that moment in time and keep her like this. She turned her head and he moved his head back to looking around the room.

Harry spoke first. "So…" Harry paused glancing around the room once again. "I'm just guessing that pasta is off the menu."

Hermione glanced around the room and couldn't help but laugh at the pure childish behavior they were displaying. She recomposed her face and replied to what Harry had said, "Yup, I think it would be safe to say that." Her straight face did not hold up and immediately she was back to giggling hysterically.

After many minutes laughing, both finally composed themselves enough to stand up and start cleaning up. Hermione spoke a simple cleaning charm that took all the noodles and disposed of them in the trash can. The area around them was put back into order and all was well again.

"So do you think we can finish preparing this dinner without any other incidents?" Hermione asked Harry suspiciously.

Harry looked innocently right back at Hermione. "You speak as if I started this whole thing. It was a total accident in which you decided to throw noodles back."

Hermione rolled her eyes in response. "I take that as a yes."

Harry nodded his head in agreement and so they started preparing the rest of the dinner in harmony. Both, chatted innocently, reminiscing about the past years, and planning out there future years. Before they knew it the dinner was all ready and packed in a small basket.

Hermione glanced at her watch and was surprised to see the time. "It is already 4:15! I have to start getting ready. Harry can you please set up the area in the park? You know where it is. It is the place right by the bridge over the creek. You know what to set up."

Harry was unsure over whether or not he could do this to the satisfaction of Hermione. "Are you sure about this?"

"Completely, just try to make it all look…romantic." Before Harry put in his word, she had disappeared into her bedroom to get ready.

Picking up the basket and his wand he walked outside the apartment where he apparated to a safe spot in the park. Luckily no one was around to see him performing magic to get the area ready. 

Harry could only stare at the blanket with dishware, napkins, candles and various other decorations to make the atmosphere romantic. He had no idea what he was doing and just hoped to God that he wouldn't screw up Hermione's evening with Zachary.

Finally, he worked up the nerve to start setting up the area. The whole time he was mumbling to himself, "Just think romantic. Romantic. Sweet nothings in the ear. Cloudless nights under the stars." He tried taking that inspiration and putting in his work.

When finished, that corner of the park was a romantic sight. The ground was laden with the thick brown blanket. On it was the dinnerware arranged into two spots. Candles were lit all around the blanket in various locations, illuminating the surroundings. Harry then added little lights to the bushes giving the impression that the person was surrounded by the stars. Adding to that, one could hear the quiet trickling of the stream nearby.

Taking one last look at his work, Harry turned around and apparated back to the apartment. He walked in and saw no sign of Hermione. "Hermione, are you ready yet?" He yelled in the apartment. Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was 5:45. She had better be close to getting ready he thought to himself.

"I'll be out in just a second," Hermione replied from her bedroom.

After waiting a few minutes, Hermione's bedroom door opened and she stepped out. Harry, felt his heartbeat start to quicken and his mouth dry up. He found it a problem to form words and to speak them.

After concentrating greatly he was able to speak up, "You look simply stunning."

Hermione stood in front of him wearing a bold red dress. It came almost to the ankles. The dress was shaped to fit Hermione's body perfectly. The red of the dress contrasted with her fair complexion which only added to her loveliness. Her make up was very simple and elegant, only accentuating her already beautiful face. Her hair was pulled to the back of her head and pinned up in many different places, allowing loose tendrils to escape that framed her face.

Harry decided to reiterate what he said, "Hermione you look marvelous."

Hermione blushed at his enthusiasm. "Thank you," She spoke softly.

Neither knew exactly what to say, but Hermione saw the time and she gathered her purse and glanced at her reflection one last time.

Before she left, she turned around and gave Harry a big hug. "Thank you so much for your help. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Your welcome," Harry said softly into her ear. He didn't want to let go, because she felt so good in his arms. But, sooner than he would have liked she pulled away and opened the door.

Turning around one last time Hermione spoke, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Harry smiled as she turned and closed the door.

He took a deep breath, but he could not expel the nausiousness he was feeling. For some reason, he did not like the idea of Hermione going off with Zachary and it made him ill just thinking about it. He had no idea what it was he was feeling, but he knew it would show itself soon enough.

Meanwhile with Hermione, she was now standing in front of the door to Zachary's large flat. She took in a couple of deep breaths before tentatively knocking on the door. There was no answer, but she knew he would be home since that is what he had said. 

Knocking one last time, she decided to just go in. The door was unlocked and opening it revealed his 'bachelor pad' that was equipped with the latest in furniture and technology. Hermione did not enjoy his apartment very well because it was so cold with all the expensive items. She saw no sign of Zachary and decided to continue on to his bedroom.

When she opened the door to his bedroom, she was greeted with a unwelcome site. There was Zachary in his bed with two Indian women. One of the naked women was kissing Zachary at the moment Hermione came barging in on them.

When she first saw, she vowed she would not give Zachary the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Hermione?" Zachary was shocked, to say the least.

"Yeah that would be me, your girlfriend. How could you do this?" Hermione spoke dangerously calm.

"It just happened in a whirlwind thing. I didn't want to hurt you. This doesn't mean anything to me. I care about you Hermione," Zachary lied to her and she knew it.

"Whatever. I can't believe I ever wasted my time on you." Hermione simply turned around and as she was walking out of the apartment she uttered a curse over her shoulder that caused the trio in bed to break out into boils.

Only when she was outside the apartment did she let the tears fall freely.

A/N…so here come one of my famous novel length authors notes. One, I have not halted the married life but I this fic just struck me and I was writing it one night and I loved it so much. I have chapter 2 already written, it just needs to be proofread. It is not nearly as long and it is not as funny. This was a lot of fun to write and I can't wait to write more. If you want to see the dress I picked out for Hermione it is at this site… http/ Lets see…

what else. Ah yes there will be more romance in the next chapter. And that song if you didn't know already was The Corrs 'breathless' Also please review. It really makes my day and read my other stories. Especially if you like songfics, I have a couple good ones. Thank you for your time.


	2. Are You Happy Now

Chapter 2-Are You Happy Now?

Hermione could not see past the tears that were blinding her vision. She looked around the hallway not knowing which way she needed to go. Come to think of it, she had no idea how she had gotten to Zachary's apartment in the first place. After a few moments it finally dawned on her that she was a witch and she apparated here. A quick pop and she was out of there.

She turned the doorknob and stumbled into her flat. It was a miracle that she was even able to support herself as she was shaking violently. Her sobs wracked her whole body and she couldn't take it anymore before she just sat down on the ground, unable to comprehend what had happened.

Harry was in his bedroom lying on his bed trying to muddle his way through his confused emotions. He then heard the door slamming and went out wondering who it was. Ron had left while they had been gone shopping to go visit his family for the weekend. When he had opened his door, he was greeted by the sight of Hermione crouched on the ground crying hysterically. Instantly, he was filled with concern for his friend and ran over to her and sat down by her. 

"What happened Hermione?" Hermione was unable to answer, for she was crying so hard. Harry shushed her soothingly and rubbed the small of her back.

Finally Hermione was able to stop crying long enough to speak, "I found Zachary sleeping with two other women." Hearing those words being spoken made her break out into tears again.

Harry felt anger to start coursing through him causing his blood to boil. He was seeing red in a rage of fury. He stood up and grabbed his wand in a second flat and would have headed over to Zachary for revenge if Hermione's meek, trembling voice had not been heard.

"Harry, don't please. I need you here with me," Hermione broke out into sobs once again.

Harry could not turn Hermione down and his anger evaporated as he felt pity and love for Hermione. Without hesitation, Harry turned around towards Hermione and with ease he scooped Hermione up into his arms and took her to the couch. He sat down on the couch with Hermione still in his arms. He hugged her tightly and rocked her back and forth as she cried many tears.

Harry felt helpless. He felt that he could not ease the pain that she was going through. He knew she must be devastated because only a few hours earlier she had told him that she had some really strong feelings for Zachary.

"I thought I loved him. I can't believe I let myself believe that he could love me." Hermione's tears had subsided allowing herself to talk.

"You are not a fool for thinking that. He is a fool for letting such an amazing person go," Harry answered truthfully. 

"You are just trying to make me feel better," Hermione moaned into his shirt.

Harry tilted her face so she was looking in his eyes. "I would never lie to you Hermione."

That only made her start to cry and again as she leaned her head on his chest. "I don't know why I led myself to believe that our relationship was perfect."

"Hermione, you can't put the blame on yourself. The blame falls solely on that creep," Harry told her.

"But, there must have been a reason why he had to go have sex with other women. I mean I told him that I wanted to wait until marriage and I thought he was cool with that."

"Hermione, there is a simple reason as to why he would do this, he is a bastard that doesn't deserve to live." Harry was starting to get all steamed up again. He had to tell himself to take in deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I guess, I just have seen this happen in movies and books, but I never thought in my wildest dreams that this would happen to me."

"And it shouldn't have. I am so sorry that it did. I knew there was something about him that I didn't trust. I should have known to trust my instincts. They have never failed me before." Harry now was getting angry at himself.

"Now, Harry this wasn't your fault. You were just trying to be a supportive friend which I needed and still need." Hermione once again started crying softly as she hugged herself, trying to stop her shivering.

"You are freezing Hermione. Why don't you go and change into something more comfortable?" Harry suggested, his voice full of concern for his friend. He saw her skepticism etched on her face. "I will be right out here waiting for you."

Hermione thought this was a good idea so she disappeared into her room to take off the make up and let her hair down. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and one of Harry's old sweatshirts she had kept since it was so comfortable and warm.

Sticking to his word, Harry was waiting for her right outside her bedroom door. He put an arm around her and ushered her into his bedroom. She looked up into his face, confused as to what they were doing.

"I am not letting you out of my sight tonight," Harry explained to her wordless questions. He pulled the heavy blankets back and laid her down. He then laid down right behind her and pulled the covers over them.

Harry pulled Hermione close to him and held her while she still cried unspent tears. Knowing that there not much he could do to comfort her, so he just tried to sooth the pain away in any way possible by whispering words of comfort into her ear.

"I will never leave your side no matter what comes. I will always be here whenever you need me."

Hermione was a little skeptical of these words and whispered softly back, "Always is an awfully long time."

"Always will I be here to comfort you and soothe your sorrows," Harry reiterated, making sure to annunciate the 'always' clearly. He then leaned forward and kissed her cheek and went back to just holding her close until they both fell into peaceful sleep.

a week later

"Hermione, if you are going to go up there, then you bloody hell better not be singing another hopeless tragic songs. You need to sing something knew. I mean we all know you are sad, but there are other emotions out there besides depression. You need to strike new ground," Harry spoke with conviction.

Hermione just stared at Harry from across the table, unsure if what he was saying was true.

Ron, who was sitting next to Harry, spoke up, "He is correct you know. God knows we love you to death and understand this is a really hard on you, but you are not making it easy for you to move on, which you need to do. Throw something else into the mix is all we are saying." 

Hermione understood where they were coming from. She had been pretty depressed this week and showed it by every time they were singing karaoke she would choose some dreary ballad about broken hearts. Maybe she should try something different. She wracked her brain for a good song and finally came up with what she knew would be perfect. Getting up the courage, she took a large swig of her drink and slammed it back onto the table. She then stood up and headed up to the mike.

Harry and Ron started clapping and cheering Hermione in encouragement. "What do you say, another sappy song?" Ron spoke softly out of the corner of his mouth.

"Probably," Harry agreed before going back to supporting their friend.

They were both were wrong.

While singing the song, Hermione was singing with tons of enthusiasm for what she was saying. She walked across the mini stage and really got into the song, working the crowd. To say the least, Ron and Harry were shocked.

No...Don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
and you don't care about me...  
Lie...No it's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths  
and I don't care...yeah  
Could you look me in the eye  
and tell me that you're happy now?  
Would you tell it to my face?  
Or have I been erased?  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?  
You...took all there was to take  
and Left me with an empty plate  
and You don't care about it  
and I...Am giving up this game  
and Leavin you with all the blame  
cause I don't care...  
Could you look me in the eye  
and tell me that you're happy now?  
Would you tell it to my face?  
Or have I been erased?  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?  
Did it really have  
Everything you're worth  
You can't always give  
Something you get  
You can't run away from yourself  
Could you look me in the eyes  
and tell me that you're happy now...  
C'mon tell it to my face  
Or have I been erased?  
Are you happy now?  
Would you look me in the eye,  
Could you look me in the eye,  
I have had all that I can take,  
And I'm not about to break,  
Because I am happy now.  
Are you happy now?

As she finished the song, Hermione walked off the stage with a triumphant look on her face. Harry and Ron both had there jaw open wide, shocked that Hermione had been so gutsy. Harry couldn't help to feel proud of her and once again felt the now familiar warm feeling inside of him whenever he thought of Hermione. It was familiar, but still disconcerting. Once again he just shoved that feeling way back so he could enjoy another fun evening with his friends.

"So, what did you think of that?" Hermione asked while sitting down into the booth.

Harry and Ron both looked at each other and then back. "That was bloody fantastic," Ron told her.

"Hermione, that was amazing. You really should sing at places other than the local bar. You have so much talent," Harry told her truthfully.

Hermione blushed at his compliment. "A simple that was good would have done well. Thank you."

Harry held her eyes for a few moments and said softly to her, "I promised I would never lie to you and I was not lying."

Hermione felt her insides melt under his deep gaze. She was starting to get lost in his eyes and she didn't know if she had set out bread crumbs to find her way back.

later that night

After the first night of sleeping together, neither had said anything, but had just gotten into the same bed every night. It seemed so natural to them, that they would snuggle close. This time, however, Hermione turned over to face Harry.

"Do you think I will ever find someone who loves me?" Hermione asked, fear in her voice.

"There is no doubt in my mind," Harry answered confidently.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I can't see you being alone for the rest of your life. You are such a wonderful person, there is no way that no guy will ever fall in love with you. You will find someone who will love you unconditionally and will never ever hurt you."

"But, I am 26 and I don't know anybody that would fall in love with me like that."

"Don't worry, there is someone out there for you," Harry reassured her.

Hermione sighed and decided to drop the subject. She turned over and leaned in close, falling into peaceful sleep.

Harry's mind was going crazy. He wanted ever so badly to tell her that he loved her in that way, but he held himself back. 'Wait,' his mind thought. 'Did you hear what you were just thinking?'

Another voice in his mind spoke up, "What?'

'You said love, in a romantic sense.'

'Yeah so?'

'Do you really understand what you just said and about who?'

Harry's mind started to think about it more and more and finally it occurred to him like a bolt of lightning. 'I love Hermione,' he thought to himself. He truly loved Hermione and the weird thing was it made sense to him. He could see no one else in his future besides Ron and Hermione, and Ron was just a friend and a guy. However, he could see Hermione and him getting married, having children, and growing old together.

The thought of sharing his life with her excited him. He wanted that so badly, but he didn't think that Hermione felt anything like that at all. He couldn't not tell her though. She needed to know. It was only fair and he can't live with knowing everyday.

Ron had a date with Zoë tomorrow, so he would think of some way to tell her tomorrow. Tomorrow. He leaned in close to Hermione and put his face near her hair, taking in her scent. They fit so perfectly together and he never wanted to leave her side. So he snuggled in as close as he could and stayed up as long as he could just enjoying her presence before he himself finally dozed off into peaceful sleep.

A/N…so here is another chapter. I have half of chapter 3 done. It shouldn't take me long to update because I have this story mapped out pretty well. Thank you for the few that reviewed. It's weird when my best work gets barely any reviews and my two ongoing stories that are good but not as good gets over a hundred reviews. I find that kind of ironic. So please read my other work if you are a h/h shipper. I have several other good stories and one crap one, what can you say it was my first attempt at fan fiction. So, please read and review to tell me how this is. Also, there might be a change in plans over whether or not a Paul McCartney song will be in this story. I am still debating it, but you will find out in the next chapter. We will see. Thank you for the reviews and I am going to be working on the married life soon. Really I am its just this has to get out of my system. So here is the end of one of my famous mile long authors notes. What's new? Eh.


	3. Maybe, I'm amazed

Chapter 3- Maybe, I'm Amazed

Harry stood in front of his mirror staring at his reflection as he fidgeted with his hair, trying to flatten it. Desperately he was trying to stay calm and think clearly about the situation. He knew there was no backing out of it now. 

"Come on Harry, tough it up. You can do this. You HAVE to do this," Harry told his reflection, his face only stared back skeptically. "It is only fair that Hermione know." He looked at his reflection as if he thought it would answer back, yet he felt he needed to explain himself to it as if the reflection of himself did not believe what he was saying. "I can not hide something like this from her." Still no answer.

"Harry are you coming?" Hermione called from the other side of Harry's door.

"Yeah, just a moment." Harry answered quickly. He turned back at himself and weakly smiled at himself. He wore a pair of khaki pants and a plain black t-shirt. It took him forever to think of something to wear. It may sound weird, but he actually felt subconscious about what he was wearing and what Hermione would think of it.

Finally realized what he was thinking he laughed at himself. "I am becoming a girl!" Harry jokingly told himself, but maybe he said it a little too loudly.

"What did you say?" Hermione had obviously not walked far from the door.

Harry stepped out of his room and faced Hermione who was looking at Harry in wonder and confusion. "

I didn't say anything." Harry shrugged.

Hermione looked at him unbelieving. "I must be going crazy then because I swore I heard you say that you were turning into a girl."

Harry laughed as if that was such a ludicrous idea. "Why would I say something like that?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Nobody ever knows with you. Maybe you had decided to have some life altering surgery and you were admiring the results."

"Ewww. No, that is not why I said that." Harry slipped.

"Oh, so you did say you were changing into a girl." Hermione stood with her hand on her hip looking expectantly at Harry for an explanation.

"Let's just let it drop it. It is not important." Harry tried to act casual.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, please can we forget it? Let's go, I mean unless you want to stay in all night." Harry held her gaze with his big green eyes, begging for her to drop the subject.

"Fine, but that is not going to stop my mind from making up its own theory," Hermione told him jokingly, half hoping that he would tell her.

"Fine, I am telling you, it was something stupid and nothing you come up with will come close to the truth." He took her arm and they strode out of the apartment to head towards the bar for the usual karaoke night. However, tonight was going to be different.

"Come on Harry, you have not been up there all night," Hermione whined to Harry. "You need to go up there."

"I don't know." Harry shrugged his shoulders. He was trying to calm his nerves and work up the courage to go up there. Hundreds of times he had been up there singing songs in front of Hermione and Ron and it had never been a big deal. He had a decent voice that was nothing to be ashamed of. Yet singing these very meaningful words were nerve wrecking to him.

"Harry, you have a great voice and you have been pushing me up there many times. It is your time to go up there."

"Hermione…" Harry sighed, wanting to tell her how incredibly difficult it was for him to get up the nerve to go up there

Hermione pushed Harry out of his chair. "I will not take no for an answer."

Harry had no choice, but to walk up the little stage. He felt nauseous and sweaty all over. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but he knew there was no turning back now. Earlier he had chosen his song and now it was time to perform it. Grabbing the mike, he stood in front of the small crowd trying to get himself to speak. "I would like to dedicate this song Hermione Granger. I think the song speaks for itself." Without further ado he started the song and sung it with all the love in the world. A song with so much emotion put into was never heard before.

Maybe I'm Amazed  
at the way you love me all the time.  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you  
Maybe I'm Amazed at the way  
you pull me out of time  
You hung me on the line  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way  
I really need you  
Maybe I'm a man  
Maybe I'm a lonely man  
who's in the middle of something  
that he doesn't really understand.  
Maybe I'm a man  
Maybe you're the only woman  
who could ever help me.  
Baby, won't you help me to understand  
Maybe I'm a lonely man  
whose in the middle of something  
that he doesn't really understand  
Maybe I'm a man,  
maybe you're the only woman who could  
ever help me  
Maybe, won't you help me to understand?  
Maybe I'm amazed at the  
way you're with me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the  
way you help me sing my song,  
right me when I'm wrong  
Maybe I'm amazed at the  
way I really need you

During the song Hermione felt her insides start to feel funny as the words that Harry was singing really started sinking in. He was saying I love you'. Hermione did not know whether or not he truly meant those powerful words, but one look at Harry told him that he was totally serious about what he was singing. He meant every word that was being sung. His eyes did not stray from her own during the song until the very end. The piercing green eyes stared into her own cinnamon eyes saying more than the song. He was letting his soul show through his eyes. During the last two lines he closed his eyes as one lone tear escaped and fell slowly down his cheek.

Hermione could no longer breathe. The room seemed entirely too small. She could feel the walls closing in on her and she knew that she needed to get out of there. She stood up, but her feet were glued to the floor. She wanted to run in a million directions at once., but she found she was incapable of doing such a thing. After a brief pause she bolted out of the door and to the apartment.

Harry felt nauseous as he was singing the song. He couldn't keep his eyes from looking into Hermione's own eyes. At the end of the song, he realized that this could be the end of his friendship with her. A lump lodged itself into his throat and he felt the overwhelming urge to cry. He closed his eyes and hoped no tears would fall, but then he felt a cool tear make a trail as it fell away from his closed eyes.

After a brief pause of no singing, he opened his eyes in time to see Hermione run out of the room. "HERMIONE!" Harry yelled desperately. "WAIT!" He chased after her outside of the bar as he stood on the sidewalk. He did not know which way she had gone as she stared down both sides of the street. 

A loud clap of thunder could be heard as he stood there. A sudden downpour of rain fell and within a minute he was soaked to the bone. He called out her name a few more times in desperation, but his voice was drowned out by the heavy rainfall.

Harry's mind was buzzing as he was trying to think of what to do next. It suddenly occurred to him that she would have headed towards the apartment, he just hoped that she ran there and he could beat her there. Turning into the alley near the bar, he apparated back to the apartment. Once he arrived, he searched the whole flat before finding it empty. 

Harry could not think clearly as he stood in front of the door waiting for Hermione to come home. He didn't even know what he was going to say when she did come home. Maybe he was going to apologize, he didn't know. He just couldn't stand by and do nothing. 

No, that is what you should have done all along,' Harry thought to himself.

The all too familiar other voice spoke up. How could I have lived with knowing something like that? Should I have just stood by and watch her life go by, while the whole time I would have been miserable?'

Yes, you should have. At least you would have her friendship. That is more important than even love. Love can come and go but true friends are always there, and Hermione is a true friend.'

You are right,' Harry finally conceded. 

He couldn't stand the thought that he had put love over friendship. He had ruined his friendship with Hermione over something so stupid. How could he have done this? Twenty four hours ago he was happily hanging out with Hermione, not really knowing the truth about him being in love with Hermione. How did he fall in love so fast? Harry then thought about maybe he had always been in love, it just took a really long time to figure it out.

"What have I done?" Harry whispered desperately before breaking out into tears. He had only been crying for a brief moment before Hermione walked in. Her face had confusion and bewilderment etched on it.

Hermione felt her heart tug at seeing Harry crying. Her instincts told her to go over and hug him until he told her what was wrong. Not this time though. She couldn't help him.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry whispered through tears.

Hermione couldn't say anything without crying herself. She was so confused. Without saying words she shoved by Harry, knocking him against the wall, and ran off to her room. She shut the door behind her and collapsed against it. What could she do? Harry loved her? How could this have happened?

Harry followed Hermione to her room, but was too late as her door was shut. He guessed that she had put many charms up against the room so he would not be able to get in. There was no hope, but the least he could do was explain himself. He took a seat on the floor with his back against the door.

"Hermione, please talk to me," Harry pleaded quietly.

There was no response from the other side of the door.

"Hermione, I know you are there. You are probably sitting down on the other side of the door right now."

Hermione had to smile at his guess. He knew her so well. "What can I say?" Hermione asked through the door.

"I don't know, just something."

"I don't know what to say Harry. What am I supposed to say?"

Harry raked his hand through his hair, unsure about what he was doing. He let out an exasperated breath. "I don't know. I am not familiar in these subjects," Harry said angrily.

"Oh like I am?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Oh come on, you are supposed to be in love with the great Zachary. How did he take it when you told him, oh wait, you never got around to that did you?" Harry spat out, quickly regretting what he said.

Hermione was shocked that Harry would stoop so low as to say something like that. She wasn't even going to respond to such a harsh comment.

Harry spoke more softly, "look Hermione, I am sorry. That was stupid of me to say and I don't think that. I guess my nerves are wound tight." The silence seemed to be an invitation to continue. "I know, I shouldn't have sacrificed our friendship, but I didn't think I could live with knowing such a big thing about you. I couldn't live day to day knowing that I was in love with my best friend."

Hermione's breath got caught in her throat when she heard those words come straight from his mouth. He had said and implied it in a song, but this was different. There was no second way to take it. He was in love with her and there was no denying it. She decided she would veer the subject of the conversation away from her having to respond to him saying those very big words. "Did you really mean what you sang in that song?"

Harry felt his heart plummet when she changed the subject. He didn't know if he expected her to reply with saying I am in love with you too and have been for a long time.' But, he was hoping for an actual response to what he said, but he didn't need words to tell him what she was feeling. She really didn't return his feelings and that really stung. What was he going to do though? He had to finish and explain what he had started. "I meant every word that I said. You really helped me through some tough times in school and out of school. You always put up with my attitude, and did not give up on me, even when I had given up on myself. It took me a long time to realize how important you are to me and that I probably wouldn't be here right now without you. I didn't want to just tell of this because of my feelings towards you. But, I think you deserved to know as my best friend that you really have a lot to do with me being here now and you have shaped me into the person I am now. For better or worse I guess. I thank you for that. I truly mean it. Remember I will never lie to you. I love you Hermione." At that Harry took a deep breath and stopped for a moment.

Hermione didn't know what to say after that. She thought he was done, but then he started humming and sang a chorus of a song, the words meaning blatantly clear.

Baby, you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
Cause I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end that…  
I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that

After singing those last words quietly, Harry felt empty and exhausted. Without saying anything else, he stood up and walked back to his room where he collapsed in tears, and finally fell asleep.

Hermione was drowning in confusion. He loved her like no one else would. He loved her for who she was and he knew everything about her. That was so rare yet she didn't love him in return. Or did she?

She always turned to Harry when anything happened, and she has probably spent more time worrying over him than anybody else. But, that could all be considered signs of true friendship. Yes, but she had never approved of any of his girlfriends. They were never good enough for Harry. That could be friendship as well. The weird thing was she could see herself being with Harry in a romantic way. She couldn't do that with Ron. Harry, however, could be seen in her fantasy's of having a family and living in a house somewhere outside of the city. Maybe, she just wanted a guy LIKE Harry.

Oh give it up!' her mind told her. You are in love with Harry Potter, the boy who lived, your best friend.'

That stopped Hermione's blood cold. Did she really love him? To her love was supposed to come in announcing itself openly that you were in love with bladeda. But, maybe love wasn't like that. The love had been there for a long time and slowly grew into her. It ran so deep that a person couldn't recognize it unless they were looking for it.

I am in love with Harry Potter!' She admitted to herself. What am I going to do?'

Hermione walked over and lay onto her bed and started crying softly. She couldn't just run over to Harry's room and tell him that she felt the same way. He was way too upset about her for not feeling the same way about him. She had to do something special for him like he did for her. A thought occurred to her.

"It could work. I would have to practice and I would have to make a lot of plans. It will have to work."

Hermione told herself. Her plan would take a lot of effort, but it would be worth it.

A/N So this chapter is finally done. I have it finished just in time to post it before goes down tonight. Now I can work on chapter 4. Only 2 more chapters to this fic. So, I decided to use paul McCartney after all and it turned out ok I think. If you didn't know and shame on you if you didn't that was paul McCartney, maybe I'm amazed, an awesome song. Then the small piece of a song Harry sung was the backstreet boys, more than that. Also a good song. So, thank you for those that have reviewed. I am glad you are enjoying this story because I think this has been the most fun story to write. I am not waiting months to write new chapters. That is a definite good sign. Next chapter will feature Mandy Moore, I bet you can guess the song. If you can, I will award extra brownie points :oooh ahhh: Anywho. Thank you for reading and don't forget to write a quick review and tell me what you think


	4. Only hope

Chapter 4-Only Hope  
  
Harry sat in in his chair unsure of why he was here. 'Here' was a large concert hall that could seat about a thousand people. The walls were carved intricately with designs and patterns that told ancient stories of love, war, and loss. The ceiling was a rainbow of colors and pictures that weaved in and out of each other. The room was lighted with chandeliers that sparkled magically.   
  
Harry had no idea why he was here at Witch Weekly's annual talent showcase. Every year they held auditions for people to show off their skills. The result was a benefit concert that showed off new talent. The whole thing was quite a big deal and many scouts were often in the crowd, hoping to spot fresh talent. Harry usually never went to such affairs, but Hermione had told him to come. It was important.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry felt a painful tug at his heart. It had been a couple of weeks since that fateful night in which he had spilled his heart out to Hermione. The amount of words that has been spoken between both of them could be counted on his fingers and toes. For the most part Hermione seemed to be avoiding him. Harry couldn't say he blamed her, but it didn't keep the pain from knawing at him.   
  
Last night she approached him and told him that he should go to the Witch Weekly's talent showcase. She had said it would be to his benefit. That was all that was spoken. She didn't give him a chance to reply and she just turned around and walked off. To say the least, it left Harry floored. He had no idea what had happened and why she would want him to go the stupid talent contest. It was not his type of thing and she knew that better than anybody else.   
  
His mind had been reeling that whole night and debating whether or not he should go or what. He didn't see any reason not to go and he was overflowing with curiosity as to what the whole thing was about. Finally after debating it over and over for a long time he decided he would go, only out of curiosity.  
  
Harry had no problem getting tickets at such late notice. Come on, he was the famous Harry Potter and if he wanted to go Witch Weekly's talent showcase then he would go. They moved some editor of one magazine or another back a few rows, so Harry would have 3rd row, center…the best seats in the house.  
  
Harry dressed in some black slacks and a button up black t-shirt. Since, he had not been to one of these events before, he had no idea about how he was expected to dress. However, he had no idea that if he had shown up in sweats and a t-shirt that they would claim it to be the next big trend and you can guarantee that at the next large affair or concert of some sort, half the guys their would be dress in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Harry just never grasped the extent of his fame.  
  
The ushers had seated him, leaving Harry alone in his thoughts which mainly pertained to the reason as to why he was at such an event. Hermione had been awfully busy lately, as if she was planning something. Harry just thought she was trying to keep busy, so she could avoid him. He couldn't really believe that Hermione would actually perform at such an event. Not that she didn't have the talent to do so. Quite the opposite, Harry was always urging her to come to such an event and perform for more than a bar full of half drunks. She had never had that much confidence in her singing. It was hard enough sometimes to get her to sing in the bar let a lone a concert hall full with hundreds of people.  
  
Why else would she have wanted him to come here though? He was left for pondering such things as the concert started. A elderly women came out onto stage in a bright red dress. She opened her mouth to speak. It had been magically amplified to fill the room with her voice.  
  
"Welcome to Witch Weekly's 150th annual talent showcase. That's right. For 150 years this showcase has been having fresh talent come on this stage and perform for many to see. Each and every one of these people on this stage has been through tough auditions, so we as judges could expertly find and identify the ones with the most raw talents. We have done nothing to train or change the people you are about to see tonight. As always this concerts proceeds go to St. Mungo's hospital. Now please join me in supporting these brave souls that come up here to perform for you tonight. I hope you enjoy this evenings entertainment. Thank you for coming." At that the women exited the stage.  
  
Harry clapped among with the rest of the other 1000 people in the hall. He watched as a jittery young man came out with a euphonium in hand.   
  
'Oh great we will have to listen to some kid playing three blind mice on a miniaturized tuba' Harry thought to himself.  
  
What came out of that instrument was anything but three blind mice. The tiny man filled the room with a warm music that drifted over them all. Harry was soothed by the beautiful music and he felt himself relax in the chair.  
  
Soon however the music ended and on came another person. Over and over the young and old entered that stage ready to perform their talent whether it was singing, dancing, playing an instrument, gymnastics, or even magic tricks.   
  
After waiting for about an hour, Harry saw Hermione enter the stage. His heart stopped. She looked breathtaking. She was wearing a black gown that went to the floor and sparkled under the bright stage lights. Her hair was tied back elegantly with strand of curls falling around her face. She looked calm and resolute. She stopped at center stage and she starting speaking which was magically amplified.  
  
"I would like to dedicate this song to Harry, my life and my love." With that a piano player on the side of the stage started   
  
Harry had a problem grasping the meaning of the words Hermione was singing, yet you could not be mistaken about what she was telling him. She loved him. Her voice was shaky and quiet at first but as the song progressed, she starting singing more confidently, letting her voice fill every corner of the hall. She rarely moved, letting all concentration fall on her voice.  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul   
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again   
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold   
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again   
  
So I lay my head back down   
  
And I lift my hands and pray   
  
To be only yours   
  
I pray to be only yours   
  
I know now you're my only hope   
  
Sing to me the song of the stars   
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again   
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far   
  
Sing to me of the plans   
  
That you have for me over again   
  
So I lay my head back down   
  
And I lift my hands and pray   
  
To be only yours   
  
I pray to be only yours   
  
I know now you're my only hope   
  
I give you my destiny   
  
I'm giving you all of me   
  
I want your symphony   
  
Singing in all that I am   
  
At the top of my lungs   
  
I'm giving it back   
  
So I lay my head back down   
  
And I lift my hands and pray   
  
To be only yours   
  
I pray to be only yours   
  
I pray to be only yours   
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
After the song was finished Hermione quietly bowed as the whole hall stood and applauded her. She then exited the stage.   
  
Harry had no idea what to do. She was in love with him. That was all he could think about. She really did love him. What was he going to do now?   
  
Harry abruptly stood up, not able to wait till the end of the show to talk to Hermione. He ran towards the foyer and then looked around for a door that would lead him backstage. Finally finding an entrance to a hallway, he ran down it until he came to the end where their were people running around frantically. All the people were dressed up in some way or another. Most were frantic trying to work out final details to their performance. Harry looked for somebody that looked like they were in charge.  
  
Finally finding somebody with a clipboard, he walked up stopped her. "Mam?"  
  
The young frazzled women looked up from what she was doing. "Yes, how may I help you?"  
  
"I am looking for Hermione Granger." Harry answered.  
  
"I am afraid she left immediately after her performance. I am guessing you are Harry?" The woman asked.  
  
Harry was confused. "How did you know?"  
  
"She said if you were to come back here looking for her to tell you that you can find her at the park."  
  
"Thank you" Harry replied quickly and darted back out the way he came until he came outside the building to a point where he could apparate to the park.  
  
What he found there was not what he expected. In the exact same spot as before, Hermione had set up a small table with candles set up on it and food placed on plates. All about were sparkling lights that glittered around them. Hermione stood by the table fidgeting with her hands, looking expectantly at Harry.  
  
Harry was floored for the second time this evening. He couldn't understand all of this. He was still reeling from the fact that Hermione loved him, him of all people. He spoke first in a quiet question whisper. "Why me?"  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly. "Because, you are there when no body else is. You brought me through the tough times and you are always there as a helping hand, sometimes more willing than other times. Nonetheless, you stay by my side and support me even if you don't agree with what I am doing. I never really realized how important you are to me and how I take you for granted. I can't imagine living without you and I hope to never find out what life without you is like."  
  
Harry's mind was working in overdrive trying to make sense of everything that he was being told. "If you love me, then why didn't you tell me that night?"  
  
"I didn't know then. It took many tears from crying in my bed before I realized how I felt. I have loved you so long that it just slowly grew on me until I didn't notice it any more. After I figure it out, I knew I had to do something special for you, like you did for me."  
  
Harry smiled, "You could have just told me that night instead of having me suffer for these couple of weeks."  
  
"Yes, I could have, but then it wouldn't be as special as this." Hermione waved her hands to her surroundings.  
  
"You are right, there is nothing as special as this." Harry spoke softly and slowly walked towards Hermione. "Did I tell you that you look absolutely ravishing? I have never seen anything more beautiful than you."   
  
Hermione blushed deeply as she stepped towards Harry, walking into his arms. "I am telling you, it's just the dress."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, it's you. You look stunning everyday I see. Nothing can change that. I love you Hermione."  
  
Hermione stared into Harry's eyes, finding herself once again getting lost into their depths. "I love you Harry."  
  
Both leaned in for the sweetest kiss that either have ever had. Years of love was poured into that kiss.  
  
A bomb could go off at that moment and neither would notice for they were so lost in that one kiss that would start the rest of their life together.  
  
A/N. So I have a lot to say. First of all I am glad I finally got this out there and I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't know already, that song was Mandy Moore's 'Only Hope' from A Walk to Remember. Good movie, good song, both highly recommended. The next and final chapter will be out shortly so watch out for it. What else? Ah yes, I seem to be stealing lines right and left. If you noticed or was wondering, the whole thing with Harry saying 'why me?' was from my favorite part of the princess diaries when Mia and Michael are out in the garden and the first thing he says is why me. Sigh. Also, I dedicate the part about the euphonium player to Anna. Technically she is my beta reader and I hers, but she is never on when I am about to post so since I am too lazy to wait I just post anyways. So thank you Anna for atleast listening to my ideas and thanks to Gabriel who puts up with Anna and I talking about these kind of things during jazz band. Thank you both. Thank you for those that have reviewed. I am glad you are enjoying the story. If you want to read other h/h fluff you can look at my other stories. That's pretty much all I write except for the one 24 story which is still fluff, just another couple. Please r/r and once again I hoped you like this chapter. One more left!!!  
  
Oh, and if you would like to see a picture of the dress Hermione was wearing, here is a link.   
  
http://www.cybergown.com/Z20035.htm 


	5. Music of my heart

Chapter 5- Music of My Heart

"You two are sickening. Will you for once just stop to think of the rest of us and stop mouthing 'I love you' to one another," a half drunk Ron told his two friends that were sitting across from him in the booth.

Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes at Ron and turned back to each other and tried scooting closer, stopped by the fact that they were already as close as they were going to get.

Ron just shook his head. "You do know you that if you guys move any closer then Hermione will be in your lap Harry."

Hermione smiled. "What a great idea." Hermione then scooted over onto Harry's lap and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Ron made throwing up noises. "Have you no pity for the bystander that must watch this sickening site of PDA." 

Harry responded to that, "this is not PDA. THIS is PDA." Harry then leaned over and started kissing Hermione slowly, not caring that they had an audience.

Ron just started to crying into his arms. "I do not need to see my two best friends snogging in front of me. In ten years and I am in therapy, I would like you guys to know you twi will have caused it."

Hermione giggled and turned to Ron. "You are right Ron, we really shouldn't be snogging in front of you. We should express our love in other ways." She turned her gaze to Harry, raising her eyebrows.

Harry caught on instantly. "You are so right. How about we express our love by going up there and singing a love song together." He stood up and pulled Hermione with him.

Ron's face looked shocked. "What did I ever do to you two? What have I done to deserve this torture? You guys just want to embarrass me more even more in public." Ron raised his hands as if giving up. "Fine, whatever. I surrender, it just better be a good song."

Harry and Hermione went up onto the stage, hand in hand, and began 'their' song.

Harry---You'll never know what you've done for me  
Put your faith in me has done for my soul  
And you'll never know the gift you've given me  
I'll carry it with me  
Through the days ahead I'll think of days before  
You made me hope for something better,  
And made me reach for something more  
You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
Helped me hear the music of my heart

You've opened my eyes, you've opened the door  
To something I've never known before  
And your love is the music of my heart

Hermione---You were the one  
Always on my side   
Always standing by  
Seeing me through  
You were the song that always made me sing  
I'm singin this for you  
Everywhere I go I'll think of where I've been  
And of the one who knew me better than anyone ever will again  
You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes, you've opened the door  
To something I've never known before  
And your love is the music of my heart

Both---What you taught me  
Only your love could ever teach me  
You got through when no one could reach me before  
'cuz you always saw in me  
All the best that I could be  
It was you who set me free  
You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes, you've opened the door  
To something I've never known before  
And your love is the music of my heart

Both stepped down from the stage with a dreamy far off look in their eyes. Ron however brought them back to earth. "You call that a love song? I will show you two. Watch me single handedly beat you two." Ron staggered up onto the stage, several times tripping over his own feet as he was well on his way to be drunk.

With a little slur in his voice he started singing Ain't No Mountain High Enough…doing both the male and female voices by switching octaves. Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"We can't just leave him up there by himself," Hermione stated pityingly.

"He brought it on himself. I vote we leave him up there." Harry laughed.

Hermione pulled Harry up once again on the stage and each joined on either side of Ron. All three singing the famous song.

Listen Baby...  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough baby  
If you need me call me  
no matter where you are  
no matter how far (don't worry baby)  
just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
you don't have to worry  
'Cause baby there  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe  
Remember the day  
I set you free

I told you you could always count on me darling  
From that day on  
I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
some way somehow  
'Cause baby there  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to  
No wind,  
No rain  
Or winter's cold  
Can stop me baby  
'cause you are my goal  
(if you're ever in trouble  
I'll be there on the double  
just send for me)  
ooo baby  
send for me ooo baby  
My love is alive  
Deep down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
just as fast as I can  
Don't you know that there aint no mountain high enough,  
ain't no valley low enough,  
aint no river wide enough to keep  
me from getting to you babe  
Don't you know that there aint no  
mountain high enough,  
ain't no valley low enough  
aint no river wide enough to keep  
me from getting to you babe

The three doubled over in laughter at themselves. They walked off stage and sat back down at their booth. The mood lightened and the three of them drank, joked and laughed, enjoying the night. It felt like the good old days. But, all good things must come to an end and they left the bar.

When they came back their apartment, Hermione went off to her bathroom and Ron pulled Harry aside to talk to him. They sat down in the living room,

Both of them were considerably sloshed, yet Ron put on a serious face for a few brief seconds. "Harry, you and I need to have an important talk, man to man."

Harry giggled a little. "Man to man. Right-o."

"Can you please be considerate of your best friend and keep all late night activities in Hermione's room," Ron begged, opening his eyes wide.

"What?" Harry laughed.

"Remember, that you and I share a wall, and a very thin wall at that. Sound travels through that wall very easily."

"I will try to keep that in mind. I guess that means the living room is out as well?" Harry asked innocently.

"Of course! You don't mean that you have…in here?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry did not reply and just stared at Ron as if he was not guilty of everything.

"YOU HAVE!" Ron jumped up off the couch and pointed at it. "GAH. Tomorrow. Tomorrow we are buying new furniture."

Harry kept his voice innocent. "Well, we were just so anxious to get home that we couldn't wait to go to the bedroom."

"What would have happened if I had walked in?" Ron closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face. "EWWW! Bad mental picture. Make it go away."

Hermione stumbled in at that and just shook her head and muttered, "drunks."

Harry stood up a unsteadily and walked over to join Hermione at the doorway to her bedroom. "Now, normally I would agree with you, but really, are you one to talk?"

Hermione didn't answer and just pulled Harry into her bedroom and shut the door.

Ron stumbled over to his bedroom talking to himself. "Something is going to have be done about those two."

"Harry, what was that about?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Ron is now under the impression that we have sex everywhere in the apartment," Harry giggled at the thought.

"Didn't you tell him I am waiting until marriage?"

"I seemed to have forgotten to relay that information."

This time Hermione laughed loudly and was only silenced by Harry's kiss.

"You look beautiful when you laugh," Harry stated matter of factly.

Hermione giggled again. "You're drunk."

"That may be true, but I'm also in love."

And they all lived happily ever after.

A/N I FINISHED! This is the first multiple chapter that has ended where I expected. I am so proud of myself. Well, I don't have much to say this time around. I am sorry that this chapter is extremely short but I just wanted to finish everything up and tie it all up. Let's see the first song was 'Music of my heart' by nsync and gloria estefan. The second song is 'ain't no mountain high enough' by marvin gaye and tammi Terrell. I would like to thank those that have read this fic. I have really enjoyed writing it. Please r/r and tell me what you think. I would really like to know. Hope you have enjoyed.


End file.
